The primary objective of this proposal is to continue to support and expand Mayo Clinic's participation in the activities of Childrens Cancer Study Group through: 1.) Evaluating new cancer Chemotherapeutic Agents, and developing new approaches to treatment of children with cancer by, a) maintaining a leadership role in CCSG phase II an New Agent Study Committees, b) performing pilot studies for potential incorporation into future randomized CCSG trials, c) entering patients on new agent studies as exemplified by approximately 40 such patient entries during 1987, d) utilizing the resources in Doctor Ames' pharmacology laboratory to evaluate the pharmacology an pharmacokinetics of cancer chemotherapy. 2.) Improving treatment and potential for cure of various childhood cancers and leukemias by, a) continuing to enter patients into CCSG treatment protocols (90+ patients per year) with the expectation that study entries will increase as new studies for various tumor systems are activated, b) playing a leadership role in CCSG study committees (5 chairmen), d) studying long-term effects of treatment. 3.) Studying the biology and epidemiology of childhood cancer by a) membership on the Cancer Biology Committee, b) making available to CCSG the skills and resources of CCSG investigators in Pathology, Immunology, Cytogenetics and other areas of basic and applied laboratory research. 4.) Improving supportive care of children with cancer by, a) continued participation in CCSG supportive care studies, b) standardization of drug administration procedures for various chemotherapeutic agents, c) development and evaluation of methods for measuring and controlling cancer-related and procedure-related pain. 5.) Providing access for patients in outlying areas to these clinical research programs through affiliates in Des Moines, Iowa; Fargo, North Dakota; Duluth, Minnesota; Saskatoon, Saskatchewan; and Sioux Fall, South Dakota.